


What He Needs

by Holyastronauts, totalsyndrome



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyastronauts/pseuds/Holyastronauts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsyndrome/pseuds/totalsyndrome
Summary: Toru is horny and Taka's breasts are sensitive. What more to do than scar all their staff members with their filthy night activities?This is a random thing that totalsyndrome and I did because a random comment I made (so it's my fault this pwp was created). Also we need more toruka pwp, too much angst (T^T). Enjoy~





	What He Needs

Toru spoons Taka's lithe frame into him, holding the smaller by the chest and gently rubbing the softness there. It was a quiet and warm night in Las Vegas, their tour had just begun and Taka was attempting to get as much sleep as he could in an actual bed before they would be packed into a tour bus for the next few months. But it seemed like his fiance had other goals. Taka felt the guitarist's strong, calloused hands gently squeeze and rub at his breasts. His brows knit as he tried to will the moan that was threatening to escape his full lips, his breathing remaining as even and measured as his beating heart would allow. When Toru's touches become firmer, his finger ghosting over the vocalists pink nipples only to skip over them, Taka moans. His legs squeeze together and his chest pushes into Toru's hands.

"Toru," Taka gasps. His chest is growing hot and he needs Toru to just tease his nipples already, but they both have to restrain themselves. They're sharing the room with the other staff. "It's not a good idea..." he starts but ends the sentence with another pleasured sound when Toru's nail scrapes over his nipple through his shirt. Taka tries to keep his voice quiet, but he feels Toru's weight behind him and can't help but to melt into his fiance's strong arms. "Toru, " he whispers, covering his moan with his hand, and lifting up the oversized tee shirt (Toru's shirt) that he wore, he breathes, "again."

Toru trails his lips along Taka's neck. "Anything you want. " he flicks at Taka's bare nipples, lightly digging his nails in. Taka arches closer to him and he feels the vocalist's ass almost perfectly fitting to his crotch. Toru pinches and pulls having fun watching Taka squeak and twist his body. He kisses below his lover's jaw and rubs his hard on against his fiancé's body.

"Mm..." Taka hums, sending vibrations straight to Toru's dick; such a sexy noise. Toru presses his lips to Taka's neck, the petite man forgets to quiet his moans when his lover bites the skin--just enough to leave a mark--and licks the faint pain away, leaving only kisses. Taka grinds back into Toru when the other presses his nipples with calloused fingers, massaging his soft breasts. "No Toru-", Taka inhales sharply when Toru grinds his dick into him, only the thin layer of their sleep cloths separated them. "Toru~" Taka's hushed whine escapes his soft lips before he can fully formulate his need.

Toru places a soft kiss at the shell of his fiance's ear, softly massaging Taka's chest, he replies, "What do you need baby." Taka groans at Toru's voice so close to his ear.

Toru is grinding into his ass while massaging his breasts, he can't take this, "Ah~It's too much Toru-" Toru pinches his nipples, "Ahhh~ I can't, I'm gonna-" Taka's small frame is twisting in Toru's hold, his face abandon with pleasure.

Toru slows down his ministrations, "Come on, tell me what you need, I'll take care of you..." Taka bites his lips, eyes squeezed tightly as he tries to calm down enough to not finish himself off. He reaches for Torus cheek and turns to face his lover.

"I want..." Taka licks Torus lips and kisses them. "To come...touch me more, wanna feel your hot dick harder on me" he whispers. Toru snaps, pulls down Taka's underwear. He grabs his hips and grinds against Taka's soft ass, just like he wanted. Both hands harshly tug and roll Taka's nipples.

"Toru..ahhh, ah! I'm really going to-" the bed's creaking louder but surely, hopefully, no one's going to wake up because they're all exhausted from their first show. Taka's grinding back down on him when he thrusts upwards, moving in sync.

Toru smirks against the crook of Taka's neck, "Are you going to come just from having your breasts teased?"

Taka flushes. Is he really going to come just from his nipples? What's wrong with him, usually he was never like this, but again Toru never plays with his chest like this. He's further stimulated by Toru's thigh between his legs. He's practically sitting on the larger man's strong thigh, his dick receiving friction when he grinds back unto the taller's need.

"Toru, stop I don't want to just like-" he says that though he doesn't want to stop. His breathing picks up as he grinds back onto Toru's dick, and down on the his thigh. It feels so good, Taka is so close, he doesn't care what filthy sounds are coming from his mouth or who can hear them. The feel of Toru's hard throbbing dick teasing his ass, grinding roughly onto him forcing his light frame to move forward with every harsh thrust. Toru's sure hands massaging his sensitive chest.

"Ah, ah, T-Toru I'm gonna-" his moans cut to a surprised whine when Toru stops everything. Taka is about to raise his voice in protest when he feels strong hands encircle his thin waist and easily turn his body to face Toru.

  
He looks at the guitarist's smirking face in confusion. Their harsh and uneven breaths ghost each other's lips as they take in the other. Toru's eyes are focused on Taka as he hungrily etches every detail of his fiance's disheveled state into his memory. Taka's soft lips are red and glistening from his biting them, his cheeks flushed and hair tossed whichever way the strands felt most comfortable. The leader's eyes scan down to Taka's small chest, rising and falling as he tries to quiet his breathing. The exposed skin was red and plump from Toru's teasing.

Taka reaches up to Toru and wraps his slender arms around his neck, bringing the taller man closer to him. Toru's hands are gently rubbing circles on Taka's slim waist, his right hand sliding up and down the lithe body beneath him.

The younger leans to give Taka a soft kiss to his red, full lips before leaning down to the small, soft chest. Toru breathes a light puff of air onto Taka's pink nipples, and the smaller couldn't help a soft moan from leaving him. Taka wraps his thin, shapely legs around Toru's waist when the taller licks the pink bud. Toru's hands travel up to Taka's breasts, his thumbs pushing up the softness there, magnifying their plump look. He laps at Taka's perk nipple while massaging the neglected breast. Taka's breathing grows harsher, and his fingers run through Toru's soft locks. Without warning, Toru takes one of the breasts in his mouth, sucking lightly.

"Oh fuck!" Taka moans, tossing his head back, his legs tighten around Toru's waist.

Toru thrusts hard against Taka, pressing deeply each time to let his lover feel him completely: his arousal, his desire. He hears Taka keen. He knows Taka loves it when he's rough. Lightly, he bits down on the nipple in his mouth while pinching the other.

"Toru, Toru, no ah...ngh hah.." Taka gasps. His legs around Toru are giving in, losing strength as the simultaneous stimulation drives him crazy. Tears well up in Taka's eyes, the pressure in his stomach too much.

Toru too was growing impatient. He releases Taka's right breast from his mouth, pressing his tongue down on the abused bud. Taka moans long and loud, completely uncaring of who would hear. They're grinding onto each other, both looking desperately for release. Toru rolls the saliva soaked nipple between skilled fingers.

"Ahhh, ah ah, please Toru~", Taka pleads, his beautiful almond eyes brimmed with tears.

Toru leans down to his lover's ear, "Come for me Taka." His deep, commanding groan is accompanied with a sharp pull of Taka's abused nipples, and a particularly positioned thrust of his hips. Taka's breathing hitches, and with a loud moan he comes undone under Toru. The guitarist engulfs the elder's curses with a filthy kiss; all tongue and teeth and nothing but lust for his sexy, erotic singer.

Once their breathing had settled, Taka placed a small kiss to the side of Toru's curved lips. The petite man was feeling sleepy now that he had just experienced one of his better organisms of this year thus far.

"What was that all about?" he lazily whispers to his fiancé.

Toru was still on top of him, laying his chin on Taka's chest as the other ran soothing fingers through the band leaders hair.

When he didn't receive an answer, Taka moved his right leg, foot teasing at the outline of Toru's still hard dick through his pajama pants, "and what are you gonna do about this you idiot, you're still hard."

Toru smirks at his adorable boyfriend, "You're using your mouth of course." Taka looked at the cocky expression that appeared on the younger's face when he answered Taka's question. Annoyance was slowly starting to replace the sated orgasmic high he was under. This guy he called his fiance, was he always this cocky?

"Sure, fine." Taka agreed, this same guy did just give him a really fucking amazing orgasm. "But not here, let's go before someone wakes up." Although he was pretty sure everyone in the hotel was wide awake and now knew his fiance's name was Toru.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written through Instagram pm and edited on my phone so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
